1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse generating circuit for generating pulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In controlling the shutter of a camera, electrically detecting the size of an aperture of the shutter and controlling shutter operation on the basis of the detected aperture would be convenient. However, such a shutter control system is not generally known hitherto.